Les soeurs Black
by Boumbadaboum
Summary: Petit OS sans prétention qui revient sur ces évènements qui ont rapproché ou au contraire éloigné les trois soeurs Black : Bellatrix, Andromeda et Narcissa


Un petit OS sans prétention qui relate quelques événements notables de la vie des sœurs Black, qui m'ont toujours fascinées !

_**Disclaimer :**_Rien à moi, tout à JKR. Je ne touche rien sur cette mini fic.

**Petite prévention :**les véritables dates de naissances ne sont pas respectées. Les sœurs sont en vérité plus vieilles et ont plus d'écart.

J'espère que vous allez aimer.

**PS : **Un graaaaand merci à _Cissaspae_ qui as eu la gentillesse de corriger cet OS !

* * *

C'était un samedi, le samedi 17 février 1957 que Bellatrix Black vit le jour. A peine la petite fut elle sortie du ventre de sa mère qu'elle fut amenée dans la pouponnière, Druella Black étant beaucoup trop fatiguée pour s'occuper de son premier enfant. De toute façon elle n'en voulait pas. Druella Black, née Rosier, n'avait alors que dix-neuf ans, elle était déjà mariée et tout récemment mère, elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de vivre ! De plus, son mari, Cygnus Black, l'avait lâchement abandonnée ici, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il devait perdre son temps à assister à la naissance de son premier enfant. Qui n'était même pas un garçon.

Et voilà comment se passa la première année de vie de Bellatrix Black, dans l'ignorance de tous. Elevée par la toute jeune gouvernante engagée par ses parents, qui n'allaient tout de même pas confier leur fille unique à un vulgaire elfe de maison, mais qui ne voulaient pas vraiment s'en occuper non plus.

Puis vint ce mardi, ce mardi 2 mai 1958. Naissance d'Andromeda Black. Encore un échec pensa Cygnus qui voulait plus que tout un mâle, un héritier. Druella de son côté fut tout aussi déçue, pas parce qu'elle voulait un garçon, à vrai dire elle s'en fichait royalement mais elle savait que si elle avait donné naissance à un mâle, on l'aurait enfin laissée tranquille.

Cette naissance ne changea donc absolument rien dans la vie de la petite famille, si ce n'est que Rose, la gouvernante, avait maintenant deux petites filles à s'occuper.

Les mois passèrent, se ressemblant tous étrangement, jusqu'à ce dernier accouchement. Le jeudi 29 aout 1959. Narcissa Black. Encore une fille. Encore une déception. Mais cette fois ci, Druella eut le courage de se dresser contre ses parents, contre sa belle famille et contre son mari, elle n'aurait pas d'autre enfant. Ses trois grossesses avaient déjà assez déformé son corps et l'avaient déjà assez empêchée de vivre. Qu'on ne lui parle plus jamais d'accouchement.

Rose avait maintenant trois petites filles à charge.

_Juin 1964 :_

"- Andromeda, qu'as tu encore fait ?"

Bellatrix se glissa jusqu'au haut des escaliers pour observer sa petite soeur se faire gonder. C'était un peu sa distraction quotidienne, en effet, il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'Andromeda fasse une bêtise, souvent elle se tachait en jouant dehors ou alors elle cassait des objets de valeur. En remarquant le vase fêlé, Bellatrix sut que c'était ce qui avait dû se passer aujourd'hui.

Dans sa chambre, Rose aidait Narcissa à s'habiller mais elle avait dû s'interrompre quand la petite avait entendu ces éclats de voix venant du rez-de-chaussée. L'enfant détestant plus que tout les cris et les conflits était tout de suite allée se réfugier dans les bras de sa nourrice.

« - Ce n'est pas possible ça Andromeda, mais qui m'a donné une fille si empotée ?

- Mais maman... Sanglota l'enfant.

- Ah non hein ! Pas de pleurs, monte dans ta chambre, et vite ! »

Le ton de Druella ne laissait aucune place à la conversation, Andromeda se résolut donc à rejoindre sa chambre, serrant les dents très fort pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Arrivée en haut du grand escalier, elle vit Bellatrix qui lui tendait la main, elle la saisit. Les deux sœurs se dirigèrent ensemble vers la chambre de l'ainée où était cachées toutes sortes de friandises.

_Juin 1965 :_

Rose regardait les filles jouer dans le jardin. C'était une fascination pour la jeune nourrice de voir _ses_ enfants s'amuser comme ça. Ensemble. Quand Narcissa tombait, Andromeda se précipitait pour la relever et Bellatrix soupirait en lui disant de faire attention. Quand Andromeda tombait, Narcissa laissait échapper un léger gloussement et Bellatrix se contentait de soupirer. Et quand Bellatrix tombait... Non. Bellatrix ne tombait pas.

« -Les filles, il est l'heure d'aller au lit maintenant ! »

La gouvernante coucha les trois filles et quand elle fit une petite vérification des chambres deux heures plus tard elle trouva les lits des deux plus jeunes vides. Sans s'inquiéter plus que ça, Rose se rendit dans la chambre de l'ainée et trouva les trois sœurs endormies. Ensemble.

_Juillet 1970 :_

Les trois sœurs Black venaient de passer leur première année ensemble à Poudlard. Ensemble chez les Serpentards, Bellatrix avait fini sa troisième année, Andromeda sa deuxième et Narcissa sa première. Elles avaient toutes bien grandi et si les deux ainées se ressemblaient énormément avec leurs longs cheveux noirs et leurs yeux de la même couleur, Narcissa, elle, avait tout hérité de la famille de sa mère. Des cheveux lisses d'un blond presque blanc, des yeux bleu clair et une peau semblable à la porcelaine. Elles avaient en tout cas, toutes trois un grand charisme.

Les filles étaient bien contentes de retourner chez elles, elles allaient revoir leur parents, c'était une bonne chose bien sûr, mais celle qui leur manquait le plus était Rose. Leur deuxième maman. Mais quand Narcissa demanda à son père où était leur nourrice, Cygnus lui répondit simplement :

« - Rose ? Et bien, elle est partie, vous êtes bien assez grandes maintenant ! »

Les filles n'avaient alors pas montré leur déception, elles savaient que cela aurait très certainement énervé leurs parents. Alors elles étaient juste montées dans leur chambre, et quand Narcissa versa quelques larmes, Andromeda la prit doucement dans ses bras et Bellatrix lui promit d'écrire une longue lettre à Rose dès le lendemain.

_Juillet 1971 :_

Encore une année était passée. Cette fois, rien de bien remarquable, à part bien sur le grand scandale qui avait agité la famille Black en septembre. La répartition du petit Sirius à Gryffondor et pire, sa fréquentation de mauvaises personnes, de très mauvaises personnes, des sangs de bourbe. Narcissa avait, à l'époque, tenté de raisonner son cousin, de qui elle était plutôt proche, mais celui-ci n'avait rien voulu savoir, s'entêtant dans son désir de se lier avec des sangs impurs. C'était aussi à cette époque qu'Andromeda s'était posée ses premières questions.

« - Dit Bella, pourquoi est-ce si important ces histoires de sang ? »

Bellatrix avait longuement regardé sa jeune sœur, elle ne savait pas réellement quoi lui répondre, elle prit donc un moment à trouver ses mots.

« - En fait, dans le monde, il y a les vrai sorciers, comme nous. Et puis, il y a les moldus, eux, ils ne sont pas dignes d'utiliser la magie. Mais parfois, il y en a parmi eux qui arrivent à en voler.

- Ce sont les Sangs de bourbe ?

- Exactement, des voleurs au sang impur, des gens qu'on ne devrait jamais côtoyer, qui ne devraient même pas exister. »

Andromeda n'avait alors pas été totalement convaincue, mais si sa grande sœur disait cela, elle ne pouvait pas se tromper !

_Avril 1974 :_

Narcissa avait rejoint le dortoir des septièmes années en pleurs, Andromeda était là elle aussi.

« - Cissy, qu'y a-t-il ? Lui avait-elle demandé.

- C-C'est Henry, il... Il m-m'a laissé t-tombée, sanglota Narcissa. »

Alors qu'Andromeda caressait lentement les cheveux de sa petite sœur en lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes, Bellatrix s'était levée d'un bon et s'était précipitée vers la porte, qu'elle avait violemment claquée derrière elle.

Le lendemain, Henry Jones n'alla pas en classe, il passa les deux jours suivant à l'infirmerie, sans vouloir avouer ce qui lui était arrivé. De leurs côtés, les sœurs Black s'en doutaient, et bien qu'Andromeda ne tolérait pas vraiment les pratiques de son ainée, elle se devait d'admettre que cette fois, la sanction était méritée.

_Juin 1975 :_

Bellatrix Black était inquiète, ses sœurs arriveraient de Poudlard sous peu, et elle devait avoir une conversation de la plus haute importance avec Andromeda.

Bien sûr, Bella avait quitté le collège l'année dernière mais elle n'avait pourtant pas coupé tous les ponts avec ce qu'il s'y déroulait. Narcissa se faisait une joie de lui rapporter tous les potins de l'école et certains étaient particulièrement angoissants. Précisément ceux qui disaient qu'Andromeda Black pourrait entretenir une relation sérieuse avec un certain Ted Tonks. Un sang de bourbe.

S'il y avait bien une chose que Bellatrix Black ne tolérait pas, c'était bien les sangs impurs, les voleurs, les traîtres. Et si l'un deux tentait de lui enlever sa sœur, il le regretterait amèrement.

A peine l'ancienne Serpentard eut-elle aperçu ses sœurs qu'elle ordonna à Andromeda de la suivre, sous le regard approbateur de Narcissa.

« - J'espère que tu vas me dire que toutes ces rumeurs ne sont pas fondées, Andromeda.

- Elles le sont Bella. Je l'aime.

Bellatrix écarquilla les yeux et s'exclama : - Comment peux-tu nous faire ça, à nous, à ta famille ! Un sang de bourbe Andromeda, un sang de bourbe !

- Ne dis plus jamais ces mots devant moi. Ted te vaut largement !

- Alors c'est ça, tu vas renier ta famille pour lui ?

- Exactement. »

Andromeda saisit sa valise, qu'elle n'avait même pas vidée, se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte, passa devant ses parents et sa petite sœur sans les regarder, sortit de la maison et claqua la porte. Bellatrix vit quelques larmes silencieuses couler sur les joues de Narcissa mais n'y prêta pas attention, trop aveuglée par sa propre colère.

« - Ta seule mission était de t'assurer que tes sœurs ne suivent pas un mauvais chemin. Bravo Bellatrix. »

L'ainée des Black ne réagit pas, peu importe ce que pouvait dire sa chère mère. Ce n'était pas de sa faute.

_Juin 1976 :_

« - Comment peux tu me faire ça Bella ? Tu sais très bien que je l'aime !

- Tu as toujours eu l'amour facile Cissy.

- Comment oses-tu ? S'exclama Narcissa, te marier avec Rodolphus ! »

Bella se détourna de sa jeune sœur et rejoignit sa chambre. Oui elle allait épouser Rodolphus et après ça elle rejoindrait le Seigneur des ténèbres. Cet homme qui agitait le monde sorcier depuis quelques mois maintenant. Cet homme qui pensait exactement comme elle. Cet homme qui éliminerait ces sales sangs de bourbe.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers sa fenêtre où un hibou donnait des petits coups. Elle récupéra rapidement la missive à la patte de l'animal et ficha celui-ci dehors sans ménagement.

_Bella,_

_Voilà un an maintenant que je ne t'ai pas donné de nouvelles, pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne savais pas si tu en avais envie. Mais j'ai appris que ton mariage avec Rodolphus Lestrange était pour bientôt. Par Merlin, Narcissa doit être intenable ! En tout cas je suis réellement ravie pour toi, je ne souhaite que ton bonheur, tu le sais bien. Le mien, s'il t'intéresse, est complet. Oui, je suis heureuse Bella, avec un né moldu, mais mon bonheur augmenterait encore si tu me pardonnais, si tu passais outre ce sang._

_Je t'embrasse et te souhaite d'être heureuse,_

_Ta petite sœur,_

_Andromeda._

La lettre avait fait sourire Bellatrix, rien que voir l'écriture ronde d'Andromeda lui avait remonté le moral en fait. Et puis sa lecture avait commencé et son sourire s'était élargi, sa sœur se doutait de l'état de Narcissa. Comme Bella aurait aimé qu'Andy soit encore là, elles auraient pu taquiner Narcissa ensemble et puis, comme à son habitude, Andromeda serait allée réconforter la cadette.

L'aînée continua sa lecture et son sourire se fana, alors ce Ted était toujours d'actualité, ce n'était pas juste une passade et Andromeda était heureuse. Heureuse avec un sang de bourbe. Sous le coup de l'énervement, Bellatrix brûla la lettre et le regretta juste après. Mais on ne revenait pas en arrière. Jamais.

_Aout 1977 :_

Le mariage de Bellatrix Black avait été une réussite, une grande partie de la haute société était réunie ici, et tous félicitaient le nouveau couple. Tous à part Narcissa qui avait décidé de bouder ostensiblement dans un coin.

« - Cissy, profite de la fête.

- Je n'en ai pas envie Bellatrix !

- J'ai entendu père et mère parler, tu te souviens de Lucius Malefoy ?

Sa curiosité étant piquée, Narcissa répondit précipitamment : - Oui. Et alors ?

- Son nom court comme étant ton futur fiancé. »

Sa sœur était partie sur ces mots, laissant Cissy plonger dans ses pensées. Les Malefoy. Une grande famille de sang pur. Lucius. Un homme grand, avec un charme fou qui l'avait tant fasciné durant ses années d'étudiante. Son futur mari. Soudain un grand sourire s'étala sur les lèvres de la cadette des Black et elle se leva pour aller féliciter le nouveau couple.

_Septembre 1978 :_

Le mariage de Narcissa venait d'être célébré et elle tournait à l'instant sur la piste, dans les bras de son mari. Heureuse.

Bellatrix était assise à une table en compagnie de son mari et de son beau frère, discutant des nouveaux projets du Maitre. Heureuse.

Andromeda dans son petit pavillon berçait lentement son bébé, Nymphadora, sa petite fille aux cheveux roses. A côté d'elle son mari les couvait d'un regard amoureux. Elle était heureuse.

Oui les trois sœurs étaient heureuses mais n'étaient plus ensemble.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et j'espère aussi de tout mon cœur (au moins !) recevoir plein de **reviews** pour connaître vos avis, je me ferai une joie d'y répondre !

**Bécots !**


End file.
